Valerie-A391
} - Mark V= } - GEN2= } }} |-| Unarmoured = } - 2540= } - 2552= } }} |caption= |spartantag= A391 |homeworld= |birth= July 16, 2523 |death= |gender= Female |height= 207.0 centimetres (6 ft 9.5 in) |weight= 102.1 kilograms (225 lb) |hair= Dark Brown |eyes= Green |cyber= |affiliation= * ** ***VALOR Team |rank= |specialty= * * *Leadership |battles=*Insurrection on Mamore *Battle of New Constantinople *Operation: PROMETHEUS *Lerna V Incident *Battle of New Liberty *Battle of Altair V * |status= Active |class= * }} Valerie-A391, born Valerie Maria Ramirez, is a of the , attached to of the . She fought as part of VALOR Team with the call sign Valor-Two (later as Valor-One with the passing of Marcus Walker), until it's disbandment after the Battle of Altair V. Biography Childhood Valerie was born July 16th, 2523 on the outer colony of Hat Yai to David and Sara Ramirez. Her early life was filled with many cheerful moments, as both parents were there to raise her together. She would also enjoy occasionally exploring the rain forests, that was the planet's landmark feature, when she learned to walk. This peace would not last, when the invaded the planet by 2528. Valerie's family, among many others, would attempt to make their way to be evacuated, but to their misfortune, they'd run right into the slaughter as Covenant land forces would begin massacring the civilian population. Fortunately for her, colonial militia were barely able to rescue Valerie and others, however her parents would not be the one's rescued. And so reluctantly, she would be carried away and sent into one of the civilian transports to escape the doomed planet. With many outer colonies being invaded by the Covenant, or already filling greatly with refugees, Valerie would find herself in Irbid, Tribute, of the Epsilon Eridani system. She would attempt to make connections with other orphans in Irbid, but varied in results. The one constant in her life was her hatred of the Covenant that took everything from her. Spartan-III Program Recruitment On December 5, 2531, Valerie was approached by an ONI operative, under the guise of adoption. Only once the two were left alone to bond, that the operative revealed their true intention. That being, recruiting children that were willing to "help stop the Covenant for good". Having her caring family torn away from here, she was more than willing to agree, with a vengeful mind. And with that, Valerie would find herself travelling across star systems for the next few weeks, before arriving at her new home, Onyx. Training She would experience her very first training exercise the moment they made landfall, a test of their commitment & resolve to become SPARTANs. She would be among one of the first in her pelican to jump, though with a moment of hesitation, passing the first of many exercises that would follow the years to come. Valerie, along with many others, would come to initially despise, yet with time, respect as he pushed them through training drills and exercises, while becoming fascinated by lessons from UNSC AI . These experiences would shape her body and mind, in preparation for her life as a new-generation of SPARTAN. During these years, she would also form friendships among the massive size of Alpha Company, one being with Nathaniel-A143, that would play a significant role in both of their lives, later in the war against the Covenant. In progress... Team Wasp Due to her leadership skills coming to fruition, Valerie would be appointed as commanding SPARTAN over Team Wasp during training exercises and missions. Alongside Theodore-A399 and SPARTAN-A194, Team Wasp would establish itself as a prominent and efficient fireteam among others, utilizing Theodore's knack for electronics and A194's specialties to accomplish their goals. Despite their cohesive teamwork, this would soon come to an end when Valerie and the rest of Team Wasp strayed too close toward , entering a minefield along with a second SPARTAN Team. Valerie would have to watch in horror as Theodore lost both his arms in attempting to disarm a mine that SPARTAN-A205 triggered. This incident would weigh on the SPARTAN for a time, while also teaching her the lesson of accepting the consequences. One such consequence was the trainee that Theodore saved, SPARTAN-A205, being his replacement for Team Wasp. Though the initial weeks thereafter would be trying, what with resentment from the incident, Valerie would lead her team to being a just as effective fireteam by the time Alpha Company would undergo augmentation. Augmentation By 2536, the SPARTAN-IIIs' initial training was completed and were taken aboard the to begin with . Valerie, along with the 299 other subjects, were subjected to augmentation with the following drugs: *8942-LQ99 - Carbide Ceramic Ossification Catalyst: Skeletons become virtually unbreakable, allowing survival in harder impacts. *88005-MX77 - Fibroid Muscular Protein Complex: Increased density of individual's muscles, allowing heavier lifting. *88947-OP24 - Retina-inversion Stabilizer: Color sharpness is significantly improved upon, and night vision is adapted. *87556-UD61 - Colloidal Neural Disunification Solution: Greatly improves the individual's reaction time, decreasing the time taken to react by 300%. With a 100% survival rate and a brief time of recovery, the entirety of Alpha Company was activated later that year. However, even though no fatalities occurred during the entire process, with only a few weeks to adjust to the new capabilities of their bodies, Alpha-Company would struggle to adapt to their new physiques. Valerie would be no exception, as her recovery took slightly longer than most subjects, though she would be one to adjust to her enhanced abilities rather quickly. Early Career Insurrection on Mamore In progress... Battle of New Constantinople In progress... Operation: PROMETHEUS Initial Engagement In progress... Torn Asunder In progress... Aftermath In progress... Lerna V Incident Marooned After two stressful weeks, Valerie and Nathaniel would find the vessel they stowed away on entering the atmosphere of Lerna IV of the Hydra System. Fearful that they were unknowingly brought to a Covenant-held world, the two SPARTANs would find themselves relieved to discover that was not the case. Successfully escaping from the salvage vessel, they soon found that the planet still held a considerable human population, though a substantial portion consisted of pirates and insurrectionists, which confirmed reports for the better part of a century by the United Earth Government. However, a recent uprising of kig-yar pirates on the planet created an uneasy truce between the two species, creating once more a hostile environment for the two SPARTANs. Such dire conditions prompted Valerie and Nathaniel to remain hidden and from public site, as they attempted to covertly gain contact with UNSC forces for extraction. Seized and Liberated Although remaining elsuive for the better part of a month, Valerie and Nathaniel would still be in need of a means to get off-world, as well as supplies that were non-existent at this point in time. Due to this crisis, they'd venture out, only to be intercepted by kig-yar patrols. Despite being eliminated quickly, their remains would be discovered by suspicious security from the Insurrectionist faction. Their seventh attempt to establish contact with the UNSC found themselves surrounded by a joint human & kig-yar force, which ultimately brought the two outnumbered and outgunned SPARTANs into custody. Having her armor removed and forced to be hung by his wrists, Valerie found herself tortured and taunted by a ruthless interrogator, Thek Ron, a T'vaoan kig-yar. Her time imprisoned also brought about Insurrectionist attention which truthfully were no better than Thek's 'visitations'. The encounters of the latter's party surprisingly revealed their knowledge on the SPARTANs, with multiple cells having pieced together reports and accounts of soldiers tearing through various rebel forces with ease for over a decade. Not willing to expend unneeded manpower against such formidable opponents should they escape, the Insurrectionists demanded immediate termination of Valerie and Nathaniel. However the kig-yar, not to be ordered by what they considered inferior beings, decided to keep the SPARTANs alive, planning to either exploit them in the underground combat circuits or deliver them to Covenant forces if they proved unruly in captivity. Either way, these two 'demons' would provide some sort of profit for the avian pirates. Rescue In progress... VALOR Team Siege of New Liberty Arrival In progress... TRIDENT Base In progress... Taking Command In progress... Retreat In progress... Battle of Altair V In progress... Recovery In progress... Battle of Earth Battle of Seattle In Progress... Appearance Like most Spartans, Valerie's physique is impressive, though not nearly as prominent as others. This improvement to her body allows her to perform varying feats, making her a well-rounded individual. Her height (being around six feet, nine & a half inches) is on average amongst other Spartans of both II's and III's. Her head is topped with dark-brown hair that is kept short, though her rehabilitation would result in the lengthening of said hair, while she is adorned with green eyes. Though fairly appealing, along with the light-olive tone of her skin, Valerie is not without imperfections. Years of training and fighting against the Covenant, have left her body with many scars. Many have faded or healed thanks to her enhanced-healing factor, however, more prominent scarring can be witnessed along her left arm and back, from the near-fatal confrontation on Altair V. Mental Report Personality Valerie conveys a much more sociable demeanor than other Spartans, which would assist her leadership skills that gradually blossomed through her early career & rekindled with her time on VALOR Team. These aspects were further nurtured by Marcus Walker, who shared similar traits, making their interactions much more fluid. This demeanor also attributed to great dedication to her team, especially when she would take field control of VALOR Team after Marcus was killed during the Battle of New Liberty. Valerie was not without her flaws, though, as she would exhibit fits of anger earlier in her life (as did many Spartan-III's). Also her experiences during Operation: PROMETHEUS rattled her confidence as a leader with the death of her team, and would haunt her, even with her improvised rehabilitation with VALOR Team. These tendencies & her insecurity would dissipate as she took more leadership roles, teaching her to suppress these extreme lapses. Relationships Kurt-051 Like many of her fellow Spartans, Valerie views him with great respect & aspiration, bolstering the feeling of a father-like figure in her youth. Sharing similar, friendly personalities, Kurt occasionally encouraged such traits, hoping in the long-run that they would strengthen her leadership skills & team. Though sharing a same reception from most Spartans from Alpha Company, as Kurt did with his fellow Spartan-II's, such encouragement proved quite effective throughout her years in the Human-Covenant War. One last gesture from her superior would be her reassignment, however, this attempted saving decision came in too late as Alpha Company were sent to K7-49 to participate in the catastrophic mission that was Operation: PROMETHEUS. Team Wasp ... Nathaniel-A143 Since the start of their training on Onyx, the two trainees bonded. However, as the months & years passed, and their inevitable separating into respective teams, their interactions would diminish over time. Though, occasionally their teams would connect during missions, they're paths would not truly collide until their eventual departure for Operation: PROMETHEUS. Despite the mission beginning smoothly, the immense Covenant reinforcements broke the Spartan lines, leaving many teams scattered & systematically slaughtered. The two Spartans, whose teams were killed, would depend upon each other to survive long enough to escape the hellish planet. Both would rely on each others' company & support, as this disastrous event took a toll on them mentally. As they eventually returned & were debriefed, both Valerie & Nathaniel would join VALOR Team and work together for many years to come. Rumors of a romantic relationship between the two have been brought up into question. Such speculations were deduced from past, suspicious actions (Altair V incident, as an example), but never confirmed. Despite the rumors, Valerie views Nathaniel as an important teammate & overall friend. Marcus Walker ... Hector-A236 ... In progress... Equipment Weapons : In progress... : In progress... : The M392 Designated Marksman Rifle was a gas-operated, select-fire marksman rifle, manufactured by Misriah Armory. Though Valerie did not specialize in long-combat, she was proficient enough to use this rifle, utilizing its decent firing rate & stopping power. In progress... Armor : Valerie would acquire the SPI Armor Mark I, while combating in early career years as a part of Team Wasp. With hardened plates and photo-reactive panels, the armor would provide increased protection and the ability of active camouflage, which would prove useful against both human and Covenant opponents. Though the armor was more advanced than standard UNSC infantry armor or the ODST Ballistic Battle Armor, it would fall considerably short compared to the superior MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. : After surviving Operation: PROMETHEUS, and joining VALOR Team, Valerie would be issued her own set of MJOLNIR Armor. Not only would this armor provide superior protection, but also enhance her abilities further, ranging from enhanced strength, speed & agility to faster reaction times. She would use this armor system and additional attachments accumulated over the years till 2547, where she would be hospitalized to 2550, and be issued the armor once more until 2552. : In progress... : In progress... Trivia In progress... Category:Alpha Company Category:DoH SPARTANs